The present invention relates to garments which would be used during an exercise or sport or in training, such as military type training, wherein the user would also wear some specialized form of footwear. Garments for expending energy have been known which incorporate elastic resistance elements as separate cords or bands or as panels of the garment. In use of the garments when the user performs certain activities such as bending motions of the hands, legs or body, energy is expended in stretching the material and then in resisting the material returning to its original condition. In order to maximize the effectiveness of such garment the resistance material should be anchored so that it will not tend to ride up, for example, the arms or legs of the user. In my U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,186,701 and 5,306,222 I disclose aerobic resistance exercise garments wherein the resistance elements are separate cords which may be secured to various types of handwear and footwear.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,109,546; 5,201,074; and 5,570,462 which issued to Timothy P. Dicker disclose a different type of exercise garment which incorporates bands or panels that are anchored at the feet by the inclusion of stirrups which loop around the feet of have hand loops.